High-temperature sensor elements are used in high temperature environments having temperatures between Tmin and Tmax, where Tmin can be in the range from −55° C. to about +25° C., and where Tmax can be in the range from about +300° C. to +1000° C. High-temperature sensor elements should have the ability to measure the surrounding temperature highly accurately and as fast as possible. For the detection of the temperature, the sensor element should comprise a simple method for temperature detection like measurement of the resistance. High-temperature sensor elements have to exist in environments with high temperature for a long period of time without significant degeneration. High-temperature environments can be highly oxidizing by the presence of oxygen from the surrounding air. Thus, the sensor elements have to be built robust and hard-wearing together with low building costs.